The present invention relates to an improved structure of lamp socket which has means to protect the positive and negative contact metal plates against outward pulling force.
A lamp socket generally comprises a positive contact metal plate and a negative contact metal plate for connecting the tip and ring contacts of the lamp bulb to the electric wire to form a close circuit. The positive contact metal plate is made from metal plate by punching, having a plug portion inserted into a mounting groove on the top of the socket body, a triangular tip pierced the insulator of the electric wire to make an electric contact, and a curved contact portion fitted into a through hole on the top of the socket body for the contact of the tip contact of the lamp bulb. The negative contact metal plate is an elongated metal plate having a pointed tip extended out of a hole on the top of the socket body and pierced the insulator of the electric wire to make an electric contact, and a bottom end vertically extended into the inside of the socket body for the contact of the ring contact of the lamp body. This structure of lamp socket is not safe in use and does not conform to the safety requirements of UL standards, because the positive and negative contact metal plates can be easily moved out of place by children by a lever after the lamp bulb was removed.